


Bubblegum Lubricant

by MalikRuttingAssassinAss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Purgatory, Threesome, bubble-gum lube has lots of E-numbers, exhibitionism (slight), unsanctioned use of biotics, voyeurism (slight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikRuttingAssassinAss/pseuds/MalikRuttingAssassinAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding Major Kaidan Alenko, the biggest, hottest, hard-ass James had ever had the pleasure of working with, in Purgatory was only the first surprise that evening. A few drinks, a mutual exchange of barbs and flirts alike and, <i>hey-presto</i> he finds himself on the dance-floor with more than just those tequila shots making his cheeks pink.</p><p>  <i>"And here I thought only them Asari knew how to do that with their hips."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Lubricant

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this so bad, you have no idea.

Shepard’s called him an insubordinate shit, and it’s probably true, he supposes, but doing something like… like _this_ with a superior officer? _Jimmy, this takes the ticket._

 

Burying his nose into the soft, moist flesh cradling his jaw, he spends but a moment savouring the scent permeating around them. Sweat, military grade soap and the distinct tang of exhausted heat clips that will never wash away fills his senses and sparks nostalgia within the core of his mind.

 

And there, under the metallic, musky, chemically smell is something so unique, so very _him_.

 

A full set of fingernails scrapes up his back, a delicious sharpness sending pins and needles down his spine and to the back of his heels. He will never get enough of him. His chest swells with affection and trapped air and words he wants to promise are true before he instead reclines back from the embrace and gazes down at the man moving with such skill and grace against him.

 

His fingertips trace powerful thighs thick with muscle beneath a teasing layer of light armour and trousers. His mouth waters at the thought of seeking such firm flesh and kissing along the indentation of muscle. The noises the man would make in response would finish him even before the main event, he is certain of it.

 

But then the man turns and- _oh fuck_ \- pushes his body back, his spine curves and his _legendary_ backside presses into his- _mierda_ \- into now the hottest and most _cramped_ area beneath his trousers.

 

He doesn’t know where to put his hands, they hover just under the man’s ribs, the same ones he’s heard break against the side of a shuttle, the same ones he’s rubbed medi-gel over and disappear under armour in the shuttle-bay.

 

The same ones he’s now running his scarred and battered fingers over in Purgatory as they grind together, chest to back, sharing space as much as air and sweat.

 

_Who knew the old dog had a few new tricks up his sleeve?_

 

He supposes he should stop being surprised by the older man sliding his arms behind him and around his neck, holding on and pulling his head forward against his neck.

 

He goes willingly, his open mouth hovering just above the small amount of exposed flesh not hidden behind a stiff Alliance collar. It’s an invitation if he’s ever seen one, but it becomes obvious as the other’s head drops back against the muscle of his shoulder and bares a throat glazed in the effort of working his battle-weary body back against him.

 

He thinks he hears the man whisper his name as he descends those final millimetres and clasps salted flesh between his lips, but it could have been someone in the crowd recognising them. He can’t force himself to care, or so much as look up when he knows the look in his eyes is an embarrassing amount of need.

 

He feels the firm arse grind deeper into his lap and groans, teeth joining the kisses along the man’s neck. He’s damn sure the man can feel his desire pressing against his backside; he sure as hell can every time the head of his prick catches on the light armour shielding the top half of his ass.

 

 _Damn the_ pendejos _for that design flaw_.

 

He’s forced back to reality as the base drops, as well as the warmth at his front.

 

His breath hitches in the pit of his stomach all of a sudden when he feels the hot body roll back up him, broad shoulders sliding up his thighs, crotch, belly, chest – and then it doesn’t matter anymore when he catches sight of their reflection in the almost-mirror-like wall behind the bar and – _fuuuuck_.

 

 _And here I thought only them Asari knew how to do that with their hips_.

 

He gazes at the sway, feels it against his pelvis once the man is up on his feet, against him, pushing his rear into him and – _damn he’s making me look like a little virgin!_

 

He curses into the hot air, he wish he could say it was the only thing currently making him suffocate but the beat drops again and suddenly there are broad palms against his thighs pulling him closer. His own slide down from the man’s ribs, tracing every muscle swimming under skin and Alliance uniform until he finds those snaking hips and digs 10 points of want into the thick armoured padding.

 

_Alright, Jimmy. Let’s show him what we can do-_

He gets about as far as tensing his arm muscles to change their positions when the guy turns, stern lips open and barely smirking as he steps up against him and shoves his thigh between his legs.

 

He tenses for far different reasons and sucks in a harsh breath as two arms wrap around his neck and pull him in for an even closer not-so-private-but-definitely-should’ve-been-by-this-point dance. He feels the base of his prick and balls ride up against the man’s thigh and curses at the clothing and presence around them for restraining the touch.

 

The music has slowed, something less grindy and more… _shit_ – he doesn’t want to say it – _touchy_. It seems his guy has followed the feel of the music, but it doesn’t stop him from swinging his other leg around and straddling one of the legs he currently has his thigh between.

 

That’s when he feels it. A firm shape presses against his hip and he curses breathlessly at the thought of the man being just as _affected_ by their sultry dancing as him.

 

_Oh yeah? You like that, sir? I got more._

 

The man’s head swings back as he scrapes his teeth down the pounding pulse in his neck. Lightly armoured hips buck against his thigh and something that sounds like his surname drifts from the man’s plush, bitten red lips.

 

He can’t help a subtle grind back and smirks as it pushes his thigh harder against the other man’s warmth. The arms around his neck have slid away and the fingers now claw into his chest, pulling at the tight fabric until he can feel the seams starting to give. He grabs the man’s hands and pulls him hard against him. He places the hands against his arse, grinning past his scars as the man opposite clamps his grip down on his flesh.

 

And then, he lifts his own hands and slides them into black, statically controlled hair. He barely hesitates before pushing forward and slanting his heavily scarred lips against the moist, lightly marked ones.

 

There’s a heartbeat of inactivity and he quickly begins to think this is a step too far before the other man’s lips open and- _damn, mierda, holy fuck_.

 

That quick-to-judge tongue glides over his own between their lips and _damn_ for him, it can’t get any better.

 

That is until he slides his hands down from the silver flecked hair, over a strong chest hidden beneath a lightly armoured uniform and grazes his fingertips over a belt buckle.

 

They’re both still rocking to the beat, against each other, their hands travelling, the other man’s more gracefully given his more substantial patience.

 

But when the second his touch reaches just below the man’s belt, there’s a significant change. He feels his wrist being grabbed and for a second he _really does_ believe he’s gone too far and the kiss breaks. He opens his eyes to find the almost black amber, lost beneath the strobes and pulses of light now bright neon blue, coursing with biotics.

 

_Yup, he’s gonna reave my ass six ways to Sunday, should’ve kept it friendly._

 

He braces for the impact, the sharp tingle and neural shock of having his body’s senses torn from him and his nerve system disabled for a few terrifying seconds – but it never comes. Actually, when he finishes tensing so hard, he realises he’s being dragged downstairs and staggers to follow.

 

He opens his mouth to say something, question their next location when he looks down and notices the grip around his wrist has slipped to his hand – not something a superior officer would do if he was dragging an insubordinate off for a good lecturing. It’s _affection_.

 

He’s dragged out through Purgatory’s first set of doors, out into the entrance bay area where the music thumps dully behind the closed doors. He guesses they’re headed for the shuttle-pad when the man turns and pulls up his omni-tool, opening the doorway on the right hand side, opposite the empty space those drunken soldiers used to occupy before the Citadel coup.

 

He looks back towards their path when he hears the voice of an angry Turian, guard or keeper or _whatever_ of the hallway of doors he suddenly finds himself in. The man’s beyond his usual strict control when his biotics flare at the confronting Turian. He immediately disproves the alien’s questioning of a raid of property and search with a look that he is pretty sure has made even Shepard think twice on more than one occasion.

 

The Turian steps aside once he catches sight of their joined hands, convinced of their true intent, he gestures down the hall.

 

“Room 1-B is free.” He growls. “You were never here.”

 

The man doesn’t wait to hear the end of the threat and continues to drag him down the hall, but he’s sick of being dragged everywhere and slams his superior officer up against the door of the designated room. He thinks he vaguely hears the Turian grumble something from further down the corridor but he doesn’t care as he pins the other man hard against the door with his hips and hands and presses his lips to _his_ with enough force to tip the guy’s head back.

 

He lets go of the man’s wrists and fumbles for the door controls. He eventually has to break the kiss and look to what his hand is doing over the guy’s shoulder and moans, loudly, when lips and teeth attack his neck.

 

He knocks the door open finally and kicks it shut behind them when he’s dragged by the back of his neck into the room and slams his squad mate into the opposite wall of the entrance alcove of wherever they are.

 

He feels fingers ripping open his belt, sweeping down his fly and he _almost_ blushes when his trousers hit the deck and crumple over his boots. He carefully steps out of them and kicks them aside as he pulls of his tight shirt.

 

His dog tags hit his chest just as the other man breathes his appreciation, lips twisted in a wicked smirk.

 

“Jock-strap?” He grins.

 

“I need the support.”

 

“Hm, I’ll be the judge of that, Lieutenant.”

 

“Can’t judge me without comparison, Sir.”

 

The other guy’s grin broadens, flashing perfectly white and straight teeth he’d only ever seen bared and bloodied during the slaughter of their enemies in battle.

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Is that a no, Lieutenant?”

 

_Oh shit, he was still talking._

 

“Copy that, Major.”

 

“I said; do you want to fuck me, Lieutenant?”

 

“Sir, yes, sir.” He quells the ridiculous urge to salute.

 

“Earn it.”

 

The Lieutenant curses as the back of his knees are kicked out from under him, collapsing him unceremoniously onto his haunches. He glares up at his superior officer just in time to watch the man open his trousers and shove a hand inside to pull out his-

 

_Well, fuck. Good comparison._

 

The Lieutenant barely knows what he’s doing and he’s fairly certain the Major knows this as he crawls forward on hands and knees and kneels between slightly parted legs when the man leans against the wall.

 

He licks his lips, glancing up as he moistens his kiss-bruised mouth. The Major groans and knocks his head back against the wall, hand scraping through the tight mohawk on the Lieutenant’s head as a tongue laps at his prick.

 

They’re too wound up to keep teasing, this the Lieutenant finds out as within a few minutes he’s being tugged back from solid cock he’s done nothing more than licked and kissed.

 

He takes the cue and tugs the legs of the Major’s trousers out from his boots, then stands and pushes the armoured pants down to the floor. Just as the man steps from the fabric, he grabs the fastenings of the man’s shirt and tugs until the Major slaps his hands away. He just grins when the man makes a passing comment about how; _if you actually wore your correct uniform, you’d know how to take it off without ripping it._

 

To that, the Lieutenant shoves the Major against the wall and runs his hands down the sculpted body now accessible to him. He listens to the breathing at his ear become more laboured as his mouth sucks and bites a fairly damn obvious mark into his collar bone.

 

His hand knocks against something and he leans back, eyeing what had obstructed his touch. Of course, there’s a chest harness holding a concealed pistol, no Spectre would be caught dead without one – or at least _would be_ if they were.

 

The Major moves his hands and goes to remove it, but the Lieutenant stops him, sliding his tongue over the man’s fingertips once caught in his grip.

 

“Leave it on.” He growls and flicks a fingernail over his nipple.

 

“ _Vega!_ ” The Major snaps and lifts his thigh against Vega’s hip. He shudders all over hearing his name being barked out of passion and want rather than discipline. He wraps his broad palm around the Major’s generous size and jerks until he has the man bucking and jolting against him, his heel digging into his back.

 

“Call me James.” He purrs.

 

“Vega- _James_.”

 

James pushes his hand deeper into the Major’s boxers and runs the flat of his rough palm against balls and the gentle swell of perineum before he moves to slide a finger into the man’s heat.

 

“ _Kaidan._ ” He is pushing his luck, he knows it, but the Major reacts in direct opposition to whatever reaction James has braced for. He swings both his legs up and locks his heels behind James’ back.

 

Vega blinks his eyes open, staring at the wall almost pressed against his face when he flexes his now two fingers into the Major’s _pliant and moist_ opening, something slick and sweet-smelling saturating his fingers. He decides not to question it and lays a gentle kiss to the expanse of neck- _long, corded, thick, graceful neck, damn that uniform for hiding it –_ his fingers retreating from what James realises is a _lubricated_ opening.

 

There’s a few seconds of eye contact as James pulls back and tries to juggle Kaidan’s weight to push down his jock-strap, but the Major beats him to it by grabbing on and tearing the straps, the flap of supportive cloth dropping down to reveal what it hardly covered in the first-place.

 

Kaidan looks back up, lips open and needy as James gazes back. It should’ve sobered them, halted their _fraternisation_ , but it’s all too far now. Vega closes his eyes and pushes forward, sliding his full lips against just as well-bodied ones.

 

As tongues touch, Kaidan places his hand against Vega’s chest and spreads his fingers over the muscle of his pectoral, but James suspects it’s far more than what appears to be an appreciative grab of his flesh. It’s probably the same reason why he has to graze his fingernails over the Major’s backside, just to hear him moan – _convince himself it’s real._

 

He gentles the kissing, giving the man room to breathe as his hands slide down to firm arse-cheeks and pulls them apart. That sweet smell hits his nose again and he has to pull back just to send a questioning look the Major’s way, just in case something’s wrong.

 

“Bubble-gum flavour.” Kaidan whispers, finally opening his once-again amber eyes. “I heard it’s your favourite.”

 

 _Esteban, you sack of shit, telling stories – I_ locked _the door, didn’t think you’d come waltzing in during my personal time, you God damn gossip-_

 

“James.”

 

He shakes himself from his stupor and fixes his slightly unfocused eyes back onto the Major wrapped so intimately around him.

 

“My back can’t take this wall.” Kaidan glances towards the bed and clears his throat. “Maybe a couple of months ago, but Dr Eva smashing my spine into a shattered mess against a shuttle really-”

 

“I know. I was there.” James interrupts. He lets Kaidan down, but doesn’t let him go. The back of James’ callused fingers run down the Major’s strong jaw, before sweeping up and cupping his cheek. “Tell me where you want to be, Major Alenko, sir.”

 

Kaidan’s expression lightens up into a fragile smile and he takes the Lieutenant’s hands. The Major walks them back until his legs collide with the bed and the next thing James knows, he’s toppled over on top of his superior officer actively kissing him breathless into the bed.

 

Thighs slide back around his hips just as he settles his weight onto his elbows above the older man.

 

“ _James_.”

 

“Yeah, I’m here.”

 

He doesn’t stop to think about the true meaning behind what he’d just said, so instead he fits his hands under the Major’s buttocks and pulls him up flush with his body. He slides a hand into the centre of Kaidan’s lower back, into the dip and reaches the other to position himself.

 

James looks down to the man allowing him to be so deeply intimate with him and waits for his permission, even though he’s fairly sure he’s been given it several times now.

 

Kaidan looks up to the man willing to be so deeply intimate with him and waits for his move, even though he’s fairly sure he’s _given_ permission several times now.

 

He looks frightened.

 

 _James Vega, are you scared of fucking a superior officer?_ He wants to chastise the younger man for such weakness, but he can’t. Instead, he pulls his heels in a bit more, moving James closer as he smiles and gives a soft nod.

 

He looks down and nods as if to say; _here goes_ and promptly pushes in.

 

The arch the Major goes into is amazing. For a man who’d been shattered against a shuttle not too many months ago, he can sure bend, James amuses it as Kaidan opens his mouth, cranes his head back against the too-soft bed and takes until there’s nothing of James’ cock outside of him.

 

James can only imagine the amount of action the bed must have had previous to them.

 

And promptly pushes said thought as far from his mind as humanly possible.

 

Kaidan slowly relaxes, he watches his stomach muscles ease, his arms reached up over his head to grab the sheets – _no pillows of course – too absorbent and comfortable. This is for sex not sleep after all –_ he sees the tendons disappear as the discomfort fades with it.

 

He brushes his fingers over Kaidan’s throbbing pulse point on his neck and releases a shuddering breath. _So damn tight, Major._

 

“You prepared yourself?” He forces out at last.

 

Kaidan simply nods and opens his eyes.

 

“With bubble-gum lube...” James adds flatly.

 

“It was either that or maple-syrup lube and I get enough shit for being Canadian.”

 

James chuckles and slowly leans down, pressing himself completely into man below him and watching him moan and flush a delicious pink at his unmasked reaction.

 

“Maybe if you were a little more subtle with the whole Canadian thing, you wouldn’t get so much shit. And anyway, what if I like maple-syrup more than bubble-gum?” James teases and glances down briefly, hoping the Major finally relaxes enough to let him move before he finishes just _being inside_ the man.

 

“Excuse you, but I don’t talk about it much at all.” Kaidan argues. “It’s not like I say; ‘ _by The Canadians’_ or; _‘let the Beavers watch over us’._  And no matter what Joker says, I do not have a Maple leaf tattooed on my ass.”

 

“Well, I can see that for myself, Major.” James grins wickedly. “But seriously, bubble-gum?”

 

“After Cortez caught you jacking it, it somehow got to EDI – probably through Joker – or she may have just been watching you. She sent out an advisement that bubble-gum lubricant contained a vast amount of artificial flavours and E numbers so should be avoided in the use of oral sex.”

 

“ _Diablo!_ ” James moans, barely supressing a curse whilst Kaidan lies there with a massive shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Unless you feel like going down there, I don’t think you have to worry about all the additives.” Kaidan whispers. It immediately knocks James out of his annoyed and embarrassed stupor and- _shit this ain’t done easy –_ blushes a pretty little pink.

 

“Maybe next time.” James whispers.

 

Kaidan’s eyes widen in surprise but immediately clamp shut again as the Lieutenant rolls his hips back, then pushes with a sharp force forward again. James watches Kaidan move beneath him, mouth open and _long, thick_ neck exposed for just him. So he takes it.

 

The Major gasps as teeth bite down on his Adam’s-apple. The Lieutenant’s hands grab his flanks and tug him up as he sinks in to the root again. He feels his sanity slipping away as the younger man pulls back and shoves in with increasing pace, but he grabs at the tail-end of his control to open his eyes and connect them with the dark ones gazing back down at him.

 

James brushes his nose against the straighter one, his mouth pecking at open lips as he drives harder and faster into the body beneath him. Kaidan arches up again and digs his fingernails into his broad back, probably drawing blood, Vega doesn’t care, he’s too wrapped up in the beautiful, husky, whiskey dry moans drifting up against his ear.

 

He’s beginning to respond to the Major’s moans when there’s the distinct noise of the door’s keypad being … _hacked._ James realises it too late and Kaidan shoves him up, digging his hand into his chest-holster to grab the pistol. He doesn’t even have time to pull out of the Major when he’s being flipped over beneath the man and watches him recline with the pistol pointed out towards the door.

 

James is rather glad they’re risking imminent death at that precise moment otherwise he would have shot his load at the sight of the Major showing such dominance and control in a situation far beyond it.

 

But he’s sobered once again as the door swings open and- _mierda, what a surprise –_ Commander Shepard comes storming in, weapon raised and pointed straight at Kaidan, who hasn’t so much as blinked.

 

Shepard looks around the room, then back at the two so intimately joined on the bed.

 

“ _Oh._ ” He lowers his weapon and immediately averts his gaze at the wall next to him, opposite the bed.

 

“ _Commander_.” Kaidan sighs exasperatedly and holsters his pistol. “You know, an omni-message may have been more suitable to round your crew back from shore-leave.”

 

“EDI sent me a warning message that you and Vega’s… _vitals_ were abnormally high.” Shepard glances at them, before rolling his eyes back to the door with a frown. “I thought you were both under attack in this part of Purgatory- could you maybe cover up?”

 

“ _You_ walked in on _us_. Leave if you don’t like it, _Loco._ ” James finally pipes up from below Kaidan. The Major simply nods and rocks his hips a little, forcing a small noise from James and a creak from the bed.

 

“You wanna come, Lieutenant?” Kaidan whispers, adjusting his position. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

James blinks and looks up into the eyes of the man riding him, then grins slowly and catches on to the Major’s sick little game.

 

“Yeah, _baby_ , let me fill your tight ass up.”

 

“ _Say it_ , Vega.” Kaidan growls and rolls his hips forwards and pushes back until James is nearly all the way out – _one hell of a show for the Commander._

 

Who, is still standing by the foot of the bed, pistol by his side and watching with what looks like something dangerously close to curiosity.

 

“I wanna come inside you, Major.” James strains against moaning embarrassingly loud with their Commander standing there. He pants instead, sliding his hands around Kaidan’s arse and meeting his rolls forward with a small thrust of his own.

 

“You’re gonna have to make me come first, then.” Major Alenko’s hand slides down from James’ left shoulder, scathing down the slick muscles to find the set of fingers curled into the firm flesh of his backside. He links their fingers for a second and then leads it to his cock.

 

James wraps his fingers around the generously sized cock and squeezes once firmly before slicking up and down with the pre-come seeping from the tip. It’s no longer a show when Kaidan throws his head back and moans this beautiful sound that’s way too close to the noises he voices on-field… which will probably make working with the Major after this a significant difficulty, James muses.

 

Shepard’s still there, but he seems less disturbed and more focused on James’ cock disappearing into Alenko’s arse. James swears he sees the man lick his lips when Kaidan shoves his hands down against his shoulders and presses his weight into him for faster and harder thrusts. The bed is complaining loudly, _Kaidan_ is shouting his pleasure out into the room and James is almost dizzy with pleasure as his surroundings get a hell of a lot tighter.

 

Kaidan’s close. He tips his head back and eyes the Commander standing behind them.

 

“Show me.” The Major abruptly moans, reaching for said Commander.

 

James bites his lip, but can’t do much else to express his reluctance to continue provoking their Captain this way. So, he’s shocked when Shepard steps closer to Kaidan and…

 

 _Well,_ Loco _, you live up to your name._

 

…Promptly pulls open his hoody and shrugs it off.

 

Kaidan’s eyes flick up to the Commander’s and his movements stop, as if anticipating something… that something being Shepard’s next move.

 

James looks up too and watches Shepard’s expression shift from slightly unnerved to that mask of stony indifference. He gets as far as unbuckling his belt when Kaidan slaps his hands away and unfastens Shepard’s trousers himself, pulling them down to the thighs and snapping Shepard’s boxers under his balls.

 

James is surprised with himself when he doesn’t so much as frown at the sight of Major Alenko sliding his lips around the Commander’s prick, which hardens completely at the attention. He thought he would be, but he supposes he should admit to himself that he enjoys watching Alenko lose control with just about anyone and anything.

 

Shepard tenses for a second, then releases a breath and clasps his hand round the back of Kaidan’s head. The biotic groans, something sensitive being teased by the Commander’s fingers by the looks of it, James notes it down for future use.

 

And then he thrusts upwards and makes the Major choke and moan around the cock in his mouth, which sends a cascade of pleasure down Shepard’s body by the looks of it.

 

“Hey _Loco._ ” James groans. “Join the party.”

 

Kaidan pulls away and grins up at his Commander, wiping saliva from his chin. “Sure, a little stress relief never hurt anyone.”

 

Shepard looks between the two of them and frowns, not so much disagreeing but processing the very thought of having a threesome with his own officers.

 

“Yo, your thoughts are deafening me, _Loco_.”

 

“You two seemed pretty close to finishing up.” Shepard interrupts. “I’m quite happy getting sucked off by my superior officer.” And the man grins, finally, then his attention back to Kaidan.

 

Just as the Major opens his lips to take his Commander back into his mouth, James lurches forward, knocking Kaidan onto his back and forces those long, strong legs back around his waist.

 

Shepard turns his glare on the Lieutenant, who shrugs and licks his lips.

 

“You ain’t gonna want to miss the sounds he makes.” James nods towards the Major below him. “Help me finish him off and then we’ll help you out, _Loco_.”

 

Shepard frowns, his glare softening as he considers the deal, before giving a soft nod and climbing up onto the bed. James glances sideways at the Commander now in the bed with them and smirks as he slides between him and the Major.

 

Kaidan almost convulses as Shepard’s mouth surrounds his tip, then slowly dips down to swallow him. His hands fly up and grab the sheets above his head, the bass from the club still pounding through his entire body as he widens his legs.

 

“Shepard! _James_!” There’s a small chuckle from between them and Kaidan squirms, breath laboured and sucked desperately down a dry throat.

 

James looks up from the Commander’s mouth around the Major’s girth and locks eyes with the man writhing in utter bliss beneath them. He grabs the man’s arse and drags him up against his thighs where he can pound away inside him without threatening to crush Shepard.

 

He feels his orgasm bubbling away at the base of his spine, a sweet pressure building up and dripping molten heat into the base of his prick. Shepard hums something, sounds amused and Kaidan completely seizes up, throws his head back and screams – _I knew Alenko was a screamer_.

 

He’s not prepared, however, when Shepard reaches up and wraps his hand around Kaidan’s neck, squeezing his windpipe shut with his grip. James is close to saying something along the lines of; _what the fuck_ when Kaidan opens his mouth on a silent scream and-

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

-is so damn tight all of a sudden and coming down Shepard’s throat if the sound of all that swallowing is any clue and _shit, shit!_

 

James comes with a shout, which bleeds into a blissful moan as he milks himself dry inside Major Alenko, who finally has his throat released by his Commander and sucks in harsh, tight breaths.

 

Which is when James finally asks it; “What the fuck..?”

 

Kaidan is still in his euphoric high and doesn’t reply, only whines when James pulls out and reaches blindly for the two men.

 

Shepard raises an eyebrow at James, glances at Kaidan, then back to him when he notices Kaidan’s not going to bother explaining anything any time soon.

 

“What’s ‘ _what the fuck’.._?” Shepard frowns.

 

“What the fuck – _that!_ ” The Lieutenant snaps, gesturing to Kaidan’s neck.

 

“It’s called breath-play, my God, Vega, what are you, _vanilla_?”

 

“I know what it is! You got some serious balls doing that to him without knowing whether or not he’s into that shit!”

 

“ _-‘without knowing-_ ‘” Shepard stops and then abruptly smirks. “You don’t know?”

 

“Sorry, I missed the announcement the Major’s into being choked-”

 

“ _Breath-play_. And seriously, you didn’t know about us?”

 

“You and me?” James drops his brow in confusion.

 

“No: Kaidan and I.” Shepard nods down to the Major lying there with a devilish little smirk.

 

“You and…” James trails off once again, before shooting a scowl down to the highest ranking officer. “You’re with _Shepard_?”

 

“Don’t look at me, this was Shepard’s idea.” Kaidan shrugs, gesturing towards the Commander sitting up beside James. The Lieutenant blinks, brows creasing in confusion.

 

“I saw you staring at my boyfriend, Vega.” Shepard suddenly turns serious. “So busy watching Kaidan’s ass sliding into his under-suit you didn’t realise _I_ was watching _you_.” The Commander leans in and bites at Vega’s bottom lip, growling gently when James swallows the taste of Kaidan’s come transferred between mouths.

 

“Now,” Shepard smirks wickedly as he tugs Kaidan up by the hips and shoves him forward over James’ waist. James blinks tiredly down at the Major and stifles a wince when the coarse hair on the man’s chest tickles the shaft of his sensitive, flaccid penis. He releases a breath instead, terse and tired as his thighs twitch at the contact.

 

“Look lively, soldier.” Shepard hisses against Kaidan’s ruffled hair. The Major whines something, his hand reaches back and pushes against Shepard’s chest, as if to make him stop, but the Commander shoves the hand away and pins them down against James’ chest.

 

James wonders what’s going on, if Kaidan’s happy with Shepard being against him like that, because by the looks of it, he’s not. He’s about to say something when Kaidan bucks forward and sinks his teeth into James’ peck, moaning around his mouthful as his ass flexes up to meet the rolling of Shepard’s hips.

 

“Damn,” The Lieutenant breathes before he can restrain it.

 

“This is how it’s done, James.” Shepard smirks and Vega looks up to meet that twisted expression, the orange scars glowing against the darkened room, he supresses a shiver. “This is how you make Major Alenko a screamer in bed.” He shoves his hips forward and Kaidan tries to quell his reaction, but Shepard thrusts harder again and rips this beautiful cry from his hoarse throat.

 

James bites his lip and slides his hands around Kaidan’s cheeks. As he sits up, he pulls the Major up with him, forcing him to put the weight on his hands when James kisses the breath from his lungs. Kaidan buckles and reaches up to grip the Lieutenant’s chest, his balance thrown by Shepard pounding away inside him, against his over-sensitized prostate. Bubble-gum lubricant and James’ cum eases the friction, but he’s still sore.

 

And Shepard knows it.

 

He suppose he deserves this punishment for getting into the Lieutenant’s pants before Shepard got there, delayed by some Citadel civilians needing this or a C-sec guard needing that, no doubt.

 

James opens his mouth, a powerful shudder vibrating his system as Kaidan twists his nipple and shoves his tongue down his throat. He’d never assumed Kaidan was a bottom before tonight, but now he’s eyewitness to it and he’s still finding it difficult to believe.

 

Shepard’s pace increases, shoving the Major harder against James, who fills their kiss with moans and gasps and curses. James feels a hard cock graze his knee and he chances a glance downwards to see Kaidan is very much enjoying whatever Shepard’s doing to him back there. He catches the tips of a set of fingers rubbing incessantly at the man’s perineum and balls and grins. It’s clear Shepard’s topped enough times to know every little trick to make Kaidan, who by all circumstances should be in pain from being too sensitive, enjoy being fucked again.

 

So, James pushes his leg up against the Major’s cock and chuckles as the biotic writhes and thrusts against his leg, his fingers snapping down to wrap around his shin.

 

“You humpin’ my leg there, _L2_?” James grins.

 

Kaidan doesn’t respond beside opening his eyes and flashing the precious amber almost, _almost_ innocently, as if he’d been caught red-handed. He stays there, letting Shepard fuck him, letting James tease him and grind his leg against him, before his teeth appear in a worrying smile.

 

James’ grin slowly slides away as the Major pushes him down and slips forward, engulfing the head of James’ half-hard erection into his mouth. The Lieutenant hisses at the contact, listens to Shepard’s moans at the sight and watches that perfect mouth slide around his cock.

 

“You think you both have such control, don’t you?” Kaidan whispers, sliding his stubble cheek against the inside of James’ thigh, his tongue lapping against his balls.

 

Shepard’s moans quieten, his brows dropping over his eyes to express the confusion only James could possibly see in this position.

 

“That’s tough talk for someone in your situation, Alenko.” Shepard pants.

 

“Yeah,” Vega groans, sinking his fingers into raven hair. “You’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Shepard chuckles at that from behind Kaidan, his thrusts resuming their powerful pace.

 

Kaidan doesn’t say anything, only looks up at Vega with…

 

_When did his eyes go blue?_

 

James’ eyes widen and he tries to warn Shepard, but Kaidan envelopes his cock in a fierce heat, his lips tight around his shaft and shoves down as he activates his biotics. The blue crashes and arcs from the Major into Shepard and Vega, the electricity most violent at the points of contact and it has them both screaming either side of the Major.

 

Shepard shoots his load, but James is so overcome, his mind melting into the churning blue, purple and white, every last drop of his cum fleeing him into the devil’s throat who has done this to them, tricked them and milked them dry.

 

They scream for the biotic, their bodies caught in his aura, vibrating and teasing every last nerve until Kaidan lets them go with a _crack_ and a _wump_. They’re both pushed away by the mass effect field and collapse boneless to the bed, hair standing on end and tremors captivating their limbs.

 

“Commander, Lieutenant,” Kaidan sounds way too composed as he gets up from the bed and pulls on his uniform. James and Shepard manage to turn their attention his way, slack jawed and sweat soaked from whatever in God’s name that had been.

 

“I expect you back on the Normandy in 10 minutes, if you’re late, I’ll give the order as your superior officer to have you strip down and bent over the Galaxy map. What happens to you next is entirely my choice. So,” Kaidan turns, a bundle of something tucked under his arm. “Look lively, soldiers.”

 

James nods tiredly and throws a half-assed salute before collapsing back on the bed. He listens to the door opening and closing and checks the Major is gone before starting up conversation.

 

“ _Loco_ , your boyfriend is one crazy bastard.” James whispers hoarsely.

 

“We’ve got bigger problems.” Shepard has already left the bed, walking around it in search of… something. James raises an eyebrow at his Commander.

 

“Like what?”

 

“That ‘ _crazy bastard’_ just took our clothes.”


End file.
